There is a vast number of patents related to the management and the control of peripheral devices such as printers for example, in networks.
WO2000/052601 discloses a system that is capable of booking travel through a computer network by allocating communication links on a dynamic and distributed basis. It does not deal with the generation, storage, or auto adaptation of printer configurations and a management of the same by location or type identifiers.
US2003/145070 discloses a method for configuring a printer device with a specific controller. This controller can determine the physical environment of the printing device and what kind of device is asking for a printer. The controller can then configure the printer depending on the source device and in relation to a printing solution based on location and addresses for a mobile printer. The location of the printer, which is established by a position beacon, is determined in order to establish a link with a work station locally or remotely. It deals with a different set of issues than the current invention.
US2004/156074 discloses a method of printing data using a identification number of a printer instead of a network address. Thus if the network address of the printer is changed the user does not need to reset the printer port in order to update it with the new address of the printer. The port can still process the printing. This type of system is commonly referred to a fixed mode terminal identifier (TID). This fixed mode type of system requires an inventory of fixed work stations and devices. One configuration (including type, set up, TID, etc. . . . ) is defined per work station and per application. A device administrator administers this inventory using device administration. This requires continual manual input and activity whenever there are changes to the work stations and other peripheral devices.
In general the systems described in the prior art raise operational issues when dealing with very large number of devices.